This dream and you
by LilNeko
Summary: Chouji could only tremble… This is all he wanted… This was all he needed… If anything else, he could honestly say that if he were to die right now… He’d defiantly die happy. rated for later chapters
1. I dono what to do,about this dream and u

This fic, well this part, is losely based on the song Digital Love by Daft Punk... And well a friend of mine came up with the whole thing about baseing a story from the song, and i wanted to write a Chouji and Neji story, cause that's just freakn cute!! anywho please R&R

* * *

Chouji smiled He had always longed to gaze into those eyes. Arms that wrapped possessively around him made his heart flutter… He was in heaven… The only person he wanted to be held by was holding him… Warm lips pressed against his, a warm finger grazes his cheek. He wanted to melt like butter at this…

He Let the warm fingers slide from his cheeks to the crook of his neck, as another kiss was placed on his lips…

"You know I love you…" A soft voice whispered into his lips.

"Really?" He smiled. "I wasn't sure…" He joked feeling the lips that kissed him curve into a soft smile. "Well I'm glad you do." He continued to smile, pulling the other into a passionate kiss.

Their tongues soon met, and Chouji could only tremble… This is all he wanted… This was all he needed… If anything else, he could honestly say that if he were to die right now… He'd defiantly die happy.

"Do you love me?" A breathy whisper parted their lips.

"More then anything in the world."

"More then potato chips?" a small chuckle replied.

"Hmm, Yeah…" Chouji smiled, giving a small, playful, peck.

"Good…"

"All though…" Chouji joked. "Barbeque potato chips are filling." He smiled.

"Really!" A playful kiss was planted on Chouji's cheek. "Well then I'll have to destroy all Barbeque chips, cause I'm the only one who wants to have your heart."

"You'll always have it… All the food in the world, couldn't replace it." Chouji stared into beautiful, loving eyes. "I guarantee it."

"Good, cause nothing in the world, could ever, and I mean _ever_ replace you in my heart…"

"Neji…" He whispered.

"Chouji…Chouji?"

Chouji's eyes slowly started to open hearing his name being called.

"Chouji… Wake up son…." Chouza spoke looking at his son.

"Okay, okay." Chouji yawned, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"And um son… You might want to get yourself situated before you leave the room." Chouza gave a small chuckle. "You have a guest." Chouza smiled warmly at Chouji before walking out of his sons' room.

_Aw man…_Chouji thought shaking his head. _That damn dream again… _He got out of bed, seeing what his father had mentioned. _Damn it_.

_Why do I keep dreaming about him? I mean… Well I like him and all, but… Damn it… _He let out a loud sigh, as he got dressed. Why would he like the one person he knew he couldn't have? _This sucks…_He huffed walking out of his room.

"Ah, here he comes."

Chouji walked out into the living room to see Neji standing in front of his father. _Aw, c'mon! Seriously?_ He questioned himself looking at the older boy.

"H…Hey Neji… Wh… What's up?" He stammered, trying his hardest not to blush.

Neji gave a small smirk. "Don't you remember we were going to train together today?" He asked staring into Chouji's soft eyes.

"Uh, No I don't…" Chouji scratched his head.

"Like a week ago, after our mission, we decided that we would train together." He gave a small chuckle seeing Chouji scratch his head. "C'mon." He finally smiled. "I'll buy you some Barbeque…"

"Okay." Chouji finally smiled. "Later Dad." He followed Neji.

"Train hard." Chouza smiled.

888888888

_Oh, man…Me, Neji, Together?_ Chouji thought following behind Neji, to the training grounds. _I don't know if I can do this…_ He looked up in time to see Neji had stopped. "W…What's Up?" Chouji asked looking at the back of Neji's head.

"Tell me Chouji… Do you believe in destiny?"

"Huh?"

"Do you believe that things happen for a reason? That in the end a path is chosen for us to follow whether we know it or not?"

"Yeah, I guess why?" Chouji asked scratching his head.

"Well because…"


	2. I wish this dream comes true

Thanx for the reviews!! You absolutely made my day!! WELL here's pt 2 Please R&R

* * *

(PREVIOUSLY!)

"Do you believe that things happen for a reason? That in the end a path is chosen for us to follow whether we know it or not?"

"Yeah, I guess why?" Chouji asked scratching his head.

"Well because…"

"Because…"

Chouji's heart slammed hard against his chest, too hard, he felt like it would explode… "Because?" He asked staring at the older boy.

"Well, Because… I think I want to be partnered with you…"

Chouji wanted to fall flat on his face… "P…Partnered?"

"Yeah, you know… Outside of missions…" Neji blushed.

"W…what?" Chouji's jaw dropped (Total anime jaw drop with white eyes)

Neji shook his head quickly turning his back to face. "N…Never mind…" He sounded disappointed. "It was just a joke…" He gave a false chuckle. "Pretty funny huh?"

"Neji…" Chouji whispered looking at him. "Neji were you being serious?" Chouji asked walking closer.

"Yeah, I was, but I'd understand, I mean… You're not fucked up like me… You don't like guys."

"You're not fucked up." Chouji whispered. "I…I like you…" He blushed looking away.

"Really?" Neji asked facing Chouji.

"Yeah, since the day we had went on the Sasuke retrieval mission…" He continued to blush looking away from Neji.

"Really?" Neji asked lifting Chouji's face to stare at him.

"Y…Yeah." Chouji stuttered, if he could turn a darker red, he would've.

"You're absolutely cute when you blush." Neji smirked. "You're too cute…" He leaned forward, pressing their lips together.

_Oh my god, OH MY GOD!!_ Chouji screamed to himself. _Is this real? Kami please let this be real… If it isn't… PLEASE don't let me wake up… _

"Can I ask you something?" Neji parted their lips.

"Huh?" Chouji looked into his soft silvery eyes.

"Would you be willing? To be with me?"

"Hai… I'd want nothing more…"

tbc

Sorry it's short, but i'm wrote this really really late at night, and i needs to get to bed (smiles) BUt don't woorry more to come... Please Review!!


	3. We'll make this dream come true

Thanx for the reviews!! swear they really brighten my day... Well heres chapter 3 Please R&R Luv ya

LilNeko

* * *

(Previously!!)

"Can I ask you something?" Neji parted their lips.

"Huh?" Chouji looked into his soft silvery eyes.

"Would you be willing? To be with me?"

"Hai… I'd want nothing more…"

888888888888888888888888888

Neji smiled kissing Chouji once more. "Cool…" He spoke softly.

"Neji…. C…Could you do something for me?" Chouji asked meeting the Hyuga's soft gaze.

"Anything you want."

"Pinch me."

Neji paused looking at Chouji. "What?" He chuckled.

"I just want to make sure it's not a dream… That your lips _are_ touching mine… That this is all real."

"I can assure you, that this…" He softly kissed Chouji's lips. "Is completely." He placed another soft kiss on his cheek. "Real." He smiled.

"Okay…" Chouji gave a soft mile. "It's just…"

"Shhh." Neji hushed kissing Chouji once again. "I promise that this is all real, that I asked you to be mine… That we are kissing… I'm positive that it's all real."

Chouji leaned his head against Neji's chest, closing his eyes, as he wrapped his arms around him. "This has to be real… Because my heart is beating so fast…"

"So is mine…" Neji spoke softly. "And it's all because of you."

_IT'S NOT A DREAM! IT'S NOT A DREAM!_ His mind screamed out to him as he felt Neji's fingers softly train up and down his back.

"I love you…." Neji whispered.

"Really?" Chouji's heart jumped to his throat.

Neji could only chuckle. "Yes." He smiled warmly. "I wouldn't have said it if it weren't true… I've always loved you… Like you said… Since we were on the retrieval mission together."

"Pinch me please." Chouji blushed. "This is too good to be true."

"I wouldn't lie… It's all true." Neji lifted Chouji's head to look at him.

"Really?"

"Yes, I swear to it…" Neji kissed him deeply. He parted their lips with a smile. "Did that feel like a dream?" He asked, nipping at Chouji's lower lip.

"No…" Chouji whispered, before smiling. "All though… You did promise me barbeque."

"I did, didn't I?" Neji smiled back. "Well then, Lets get to it."

888888888888888888

_This is completely real… Cause this is the best food I've ever eaten. _Chouji thought to himself, putting another piece of chicken in his mouth. _Maybe that's because Neji's here…_ He looked up at the older boy with a small smile, as he swallowed his food. "Thanks." He continued to smile. "This was absolutely great."

"I'm glad you like it." Neji Smiled back. "If you're happy, then I'm happy. "Neji leaned over the table kissing Chouji's lips softly.

Chouji blushed as Neji pulled back. "That was better than the food." Chouji looked away.

"I hope so." Neji chuckled. "I just noticed something." Neji smiled.

"What"

"This is our first date."

_He's right… This in all technicality is our first date… And I couldn't have thought of a better person for it to be with…_ Chouji let his face turn an even darker crimson. "You're right… So when's our next date?" He shyly asked looking at Neji.

"Hmm… How about tomorrow?"

"That'll be cool." Chouji smiled.

"Well c'mon, I'll take you home, That way you can go to bed early, that way I can spend all day, from sunrise, to sunset with you."

"Sounds like a plan." Chouji smiled standing up.

88888888888888888888888888

Neji walked Chouji to his house before finally releasing his hand. "So I'll be here at six?"

"Yeah, I'll defiantly e up by then… Thank you Neji." Chouji smiled.

"It's nothing… Well, I can't wait to see you tomorrow." Neji kissed Chouji's lips softly. "Bright and early…"

"Yep." Chouji kissed back. "Bye."

"Bye…"

Chouji walked into his house and closed the front door, smiling. _This was great…_ He thought to himself leaning his back against the door. _Today has got to be the best day of my life… _

"Chouji?" Chouza called out walking into the living room. "What are you so happy about?" e smiled at his son.

"Today was a good day." Chouji simply answered before walking towards his father. "By far the best day of my life…"

Chouza knew that look…He knew that smile… Hs son was in love… "Good." He smiled patting his son on the shoulder. "Neji finally asked you out huh?"

"Wha? How?"

"You talk in your sleep." Chouza smiled.

(Total Anime jaw drop.) "What?! You listen to me when I sleep?"

"It's my fatherly duty to check in on you from time to time." He continued to smile. "Well I'm off to bed. Night son."

"Night dad." Chouji hugged his father before heading off to his room.

(Later)

Chouji's eyes opened slightly hearing a slight noise that came from his window. Sitting up he looked around the room, as he rubbed his eyes.

"Chouji." A soft voice whispered.

Chouji rubbed his eyes to see Neji climbing into his window. "N…Neji?" He yawned.

"Yeah." Neji smiled walking over to Chouji's bed.

"Couldn't wait to see me tomorrow?" Chouji asked with a small grin.

"No I could… But…" Neji sat down at the edge of Chouji's bed. "I just wanted to be with you tonight." He looked back at Chouji.

"Well c'mon." Chouji smiled scooting over, giving Neji room to lie down next to him.

Neji wrapped his arms around Chouji as he kissed him softly on the forehead. "Night…"

"Night…" Chouji whispered back, nuzzling closer to Neji.


	4. the kind of feeling I've waited so long

(Previously!!)

Neji wrapped his arms around Chouji as he kissed him softly on the forehead. "Night…"

"Night…" Chouji whispered back, nuzzling closer to Neji.

8888888888888888888

Chouji slightly opened his eyes to see Neji's sleeping face… This had to be real… There was no doubt in his mind that Neji wasn't here… That he was in Neji's arms… He nuzzled closer feeling Neji's warm skin. This was everything but a dream.

Chouji smiled to himself as he started to close his eyes, that was until he noticed something on Neji's arm… A bruise… He lifted his head slightly to look at it more clearly… It couldn't have been from the mission… That was a week ago… He leaned his head back down… _Maybe someone gave him a Charlie horse or something…_ He thought closing his eyes…

(The next morning)

"Morning." Neji smiled seeing Chouji's eyes opening.

"Morning." Chouji smiled back. "Sleep well?"

Neji gave a small nod, keeping his warm smile. "Best sleep I ever had. How about you?"

"Same…" He spoke noticing Neji's arm was covered up. "Well, what's up for today?"

"Well, it's sunrise… And I'm already here." Neji gave a small chuckle. "Wanna go out to breakfast?"

"Yeah… Lets do that." Chouji smiled giving Neji a small peck on the cheek.

Chouji and Neji's attention was pulled from each other to opening door. Chouji's heart stopped as Chouza walked into the room.

"Morning boys." Chouza smiled looking at the two.

"D…DAD!!" Chouji screeched looking at him.

"Well hurry up and Get dressed, breakfast will be done in a little." He smiled. "Hope you're hungry Neji."

"Hai…" Neji smiled back.

"All right, I expect you two down there in a few minutes." Chouza continued to smile at the two, as he backed out of the door.

Chouji finally breathed once his father closed the door… That was far too weird… He looked over at Neji who smiled warmly at him, seeing the confused, yet surprised look on his face.

"Your father seems very nice…" Neji smiled, kissing Chouji softly on the cheek. "And he didn't seem surprised that… well I was in here…"

_(It's my fatherly duty to check in on you from time to time.)_

Chouji smiled, remember his fathers voice… His father probably came in to check on him, and saw Neji… "Yeah." Chouji answered receiving another kiss from Neji. "Well Lets get some breakfast." He whispered, feeling Neji's kisses move from his cheeks to his neck.

"Okay." Neji whispered into Chouji's soft skin.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Chouza could only smile as he walked from his sons' room… His son was too kind of a person to be alone… He had such a kind heart, but people always seemed to look pass his kind soul, his kind heart, because of his size… But the night when he heard Chouji whisper Neji's name in his sleep… And last night, when he had seen the look on is sons' face… His heart melted… When he walked into the room last night… When he saw Neji's grip on Chouji… He wanted to cry… Because someone other then himself, saw his sons heart…most men would see this in their sons and be broken hearted and frustrated that their son liked other men… But Not Chouza… as long as his son was happy, so was he… and if the person who loved Chouji, for his heart… Was good by him, no matter what gender they were…

_My son has finally found some happiness…_ He thought, seeing the two of them walking to the kitchen. _And I'm not disappointed in his choice._ He gave out a small chuckle.

Well sorry it's yet again short... But yet again i'm writting this extreamly late at night, and i really should go to bed lol... Hope you enjoyed Please R&R update coming soon


	5. don't stop, come a little closer

(Previously

(Previously!!)

"Your father seems very nice…" Neji smiled, kissing Chouji softly on the cheek. "And he didn't seem surprised that… well I was in here…"

_(It's my fatherly duty to check in on you from time to time.)_

Chouji smiled, remember his fathers voice… His father probably came in to check on him, and saw Neji… "Yeah." Chouji answered receiving another kiss from Neji. "Well Lets get some breakfast." He whispered, feeling Neji's kisses move from his cheeks to his neck.

"Okay." Neji whispered into Chouji's soft skin.

8888888888888888888888888888

Chouji and Neji ate breakfast with Chouza sharing a light conversation.

"Chouza… Ca…Can I ask you something?" Neji asked looking up at the older man.

"Go ahead." Chouza smiled.

"Y…You don't mind, you know, about me a Chouji?"

"Not at all." Chouza continued to smile. "Why do you ask?"

"Well… Most men…" Neji paused.

"Let me ask you something… Do you breathe?"

"Huh?"

"Do you breathe air?" Chouza repeated the question.

"Yes?"

"Okay, well you're a human… Now do you care for my son?"

"Yeah."

"That's all I need." Chouza smile became bigger.

"I wish that all people were like you…" Neji smiled back.

"I'll be right back." Chouji smiled getting up from the table. "I forgot something in my room."

Chouza waited until Chouji had left the room before leaning forward towards Neji. "What is it son?" He asked looking into the young Hyuga's pearly eyes.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Neji asked looking into his soft eyes.

"Well, the bruise that's on your arm… You assuming that I "mind" that you are seeing my son?"

Neji checked his arm before looking up at Chouza. "How?"

"I saw it when I checked up on Chouji last night… What's going on?"

Neji took in a short breath. "Lord Hiashi… He heard… That I had Kissed Chouji…" He whispered. "I told him that I was only following my heart, that I really do like Chouji…" Neji paused taking in a deep breath. "That's why I came here last night."

"Listen, I want you to stay here okay… You are more then welcome to" Chouza placed his large hand on Neji's shoulder. "Understand?"

"Hai…" Neji smiled. "Domo…"

Chouji walked back into the Kitchen smiling seeing Neji and his father. "Well are you ready?" He asked as Neji stood up.

"Yeah, Lets go." He smiled back.

"Don't be out too late boys." Chouza spoke looking at the two. "We're having a huge dinner." He smiled.

"All right… Bye dad." Chouji smiled, as he and Neji began to walk out of the house.

"Bye Chouza." Neji smiled looking back as they walked out of the house.

888888888888888888888888888888

"So what were you and my dad talking about?" Chouji asked looking up into Neji's eyes.

Neji's back lay against a tree, his fingertips stroking lightly through Chouji's soft hair. He didn't want Chouji to know… He smiled looking down at his lover. "He was just saying that I don't have to sneak in you window anymore." Neji leaned his head down placing a soft kiss on Chouji's forehead.

"Ha-ha. Wow… So do you want to stay over tonight?"

"Yeah, definitely a plan…"

(lines seem to not be working for me )

Well i'm very sorry, yet again another short one, It's not that i's too late, i'm just sleepy.. BUT!! There will be an update like very soon, like in all technicality 20 hours or something... ANy ways hope you enjoyed, pleade review. LOVE YA


	6. As we jam, the rhythm gets stronger

(Previously!!)

"Y…You don't mind, you know, about me a Chouji?"

"Not at all." Chouza continued to smile. "Why do you ask?"

"Well… Most men…" Neji paused.

"Let me ask you something… Do you breathe?"

"Huh?"

"Do you breathe air?" Chouza repeated the question.

"Yes?"

"Okay, well you're a human… Now do you care for my son?"

(Later)

Neji took in a short breath. "Lord Hiashi… He heard… That I had Kissed Chouji…" He whispered. "I told him that I was only following my heart, that I really do like Chouji…" Neji paused taking in a deep breath. "That's why I came here last night."

"Listen, I want you to stay here okay… You are more then welcome to" Chouza placed his large hand on Neji's shoulder. "Understand?"

"Hai…" Neji smiled. "Domo…"

888888888888888888888888888

Chouji closed his eyes slightly as he leaned closely against Neji's chest… This was heaven… This was everything he could've ever imagined… He could die at this moment, and _know _this was absolutely the best moment of his life.

"Chouji." Neji whispered, stroking his cheek softly.

"Huh?"

"You ready to head back to your house?" Neji continued to whisper softly.

"Yeah, I guess." He looked up meeting Neji's glorious gaze. "Do you wanna head back?"

"Yeah… I wanna see what your father cooked." He smiled kissing Chouji's forehead.

888888888888888

After dinner with Chouza the boys headed off to bed. Chouji sat on his bed and watched as Neji walked into the room… The older boys body was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen… His chiseled chest, rock hard abs… He had no flaws at all, other then the small scars from the Sasuke retrieval mission, but to Chouji, those only complemented his well-toned upper body.

"Whoa." Chouji whispered.

"What?"

"You're just so perfect…" Chouji blushed looking away. "You're just too perfect."

Neji gave a small chuckle as he walked over to the bed. "Thanks…" He sat down next to Chouji. "I think your body is beautiful too."

"Ha!" Chouji snorted. "Now that I can't believe…"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Neji asked pulling Chouji's face to face him. "I wouldn't lie to you."

"C'mon Neji… Look at me…"

"Yeah, I'm looking… And I think it's absolutely beautiful…" He whispered nipping softly on Chouji's ear. "I think you're absolutely beautiful…"

"R…Really?" Chouji managed to exhale.

"I swear to it." Neji smiled pushing Chouji's back on the bed.

Chouji wrapped his arms around Neji's neck, looking into his eyes. "That's all I need..." He whispered.

"Good, cause that's the only time." He kissed Chouji. "I'm going to tell you that." He smiled into Chouji's lips.

(Lines have offically conspired against me)

Wow i know what ur sayn... Yes it was short... I really should concider writting early in the day huh... Well it's not cause i'm tired or anything, but i'm a little sick,Asthma is really acting up cause of Pneumonia, and just lifting my arm takes my breath away... BUT!! Upadte will be coming soon,I've started medicine and i should be good really soon.ANYWHO!! Please review LUV YA LOTS!!


	7. There's nothing wrong

Chouji closed his eyes as he felt Neji kiss his neck softly. Wrapping his arms tightly around him, he felt like he was on a cloud of pure ecstasy. "Neji…" He whispered, opening his eyes slightly.

"Yeah?" Neji asked kissing his lips softly.

"I know I've said this before… But, please… Please pinch me."

Neji chuckled at the comment before leaning in for another kiss. "Did that feel like a dream?"

"No…" Chouji whispered, feeling Neji's hand softly graze across his bare chest. "Neither does that." He gave a small smile.

Neji gave a soft chuckle as he continued to graze Chouji's body, going lower. He pressed his and Chouji's lips together in a never-ending kiss.

"W…wait, wait." Chouji broke the kiss finally. "I don't think we can do it here…"

Neji arched his eyebrow as he looked down at Chouji, before finally understanding what he was talking about. "You're right." He sounded a little disappointed, but then he let a smile come across his face. "Well, I guess we'll have to go somewhere special for that."

_Man I really wish my dad didn't just pop in here like he does…_ Chouji thought feeling Neji give him a soft kiss on the neck. "And where would that place be?" Chouji whispered.

"I'll come up with that… And it'll be the greatest thing you'll ever experience." Neji stared into Chouji's beautiful eyes. "You'll love it." He kissed Chouji's lips.

"I bet not as much as I love you."

"Well it better not be." Neji smirked. "But you'll love it."

00000000000

"Hinata!" Hiashi's voice bellowed down her hallway.

"Hai!" Hinata quickly stepped out her room. "**Chichioya**." She bowed, standing in front of him.

"Where is Neji?" He asked looking down at her.

"I don't know he hasn't come home from training yet?" Hinata asked.

"Iie… Well knowing how he trains, we probably won't see him until morning…" He frowned. "Unless…" He shook his head.

"What is it chichioya?"

"Nothing… Well get to bed." He looked down at her, as she bowed.

"Good night." She walked back into her room.

Hiashi stood alone in the hallway thinking about the night before… _I know I made it perfectly clear to that boy! He was never to see that pig again! _He sighed to himself, feeling his anger build up once more. _If I find that he is with that pig… That boy will suffer!_

* * *

**AN thingy:**

**Hello there!! Umm well i'm sorry that this is short, see LilNeko(my friend) she's still gettn over her Pnemonia, and well this is what she had written out, So i just stole her notebook and typed this out... But so you all know she's doing a lot better then before, and she'll have a new, LONGER!! (lol) chapter out very soon, i'll make sure of it... Please Review LOVE YA!!**


	8. With just a little,little fun

AN:**Warning! this chapter contains Neji,Chouji action!! This is my first Yaoi scene... so i'm kinda nervous about it... Please Review!!**

(PREVIOUSLY)

Hiashi stood alone in the hallway thinking about the night before… _I know I made it perfectly clear to that boy! He was never to see that pig again! _He sighed to himself, feeling his anger build up once more. _If I find that he is with that pig… That boy will suffer!_

888888888888888888888888

Chouji awoke feeling Neji's soft skin against his body… He smiled to himself as he looked at the sleeping boy, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"That was sweet." Neji whispered opening his eyes slowly.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to wake you up." Chouji whispered back, a tad bit worried.

"If it's you I'm waking up to… It's all good." Neji continued to whisper placing a soft kiss on Chouji's forehead.

"Neji…" Chouji felt his heart racing. "I don't want to wait."

"Huh?" Neji sat up looking at Chouji.

"I don't want to wait… to… To have sex."

"Chouji… Are you sure?" Neji asked looking deeply into Chouji's soft, wanting eyes.

"Yeah." Chouji gave a small smile. "Besides… We can block the door, and if he comes in… We can you know, still pretend we're asleep."

Neji gave a soft chuckle, before nodding in agreement. "Okay…" He leaned down kissing him softly. Neji got up from the bed and walked to the door, placing Chouji's desk chair in front of it, along with heavier items. He walked back to the bed and crawled on top of Chouji.

Chouji's heart raced as he felt Neji tug at his pajama bottoms. Biting his lower lip he lifted his back up from the bed, letting Neji slide of the clothing more easily… The thought of Neji looking at his bare body was all ready causing his member to quiver in anticipation… Once feeling Neji's rough fingers wrap around it.

Neji's fingers slowly moved up and down, He gave a small smirk seeing the sweet face Chouji made. Kissing his lips softly he stroked faster.

"Neji…" Chouji whispered into Neji's lips, feeling his heart pound harder. "Neji…"

Neji silenced him with a kiss, letting his hand move faster.

Chouji felt like he was going to explode… His heart raced, His toes curled, He wanted to scream to the heaven… He opened closed his eyes tightly feeling his body shake… He pulled Neji down forcing a sloppy kiss, as he let out a soft moan, Feeling his body release.

Neji felt Chouji's warm seed spill down his knuckles. Giving a soft smile he brought his hand up to him, licking the contents. "You taste good." Neji whispered looking down at Chouji. Crawling on top of Chouji, removing his boxers, he kissed Chouji softly. "If… If this hurts… Just tell me to stop okay?" He whispered. Chouji nodded, feeling Neji's hardened erection push against his entrance, gasping he felt his body tense. "Chouji?" Neji looked down at his pain filled face.

"I'm… I'm fine." Chouji gave a smile, feeling Neji push deeper inside of him, he let out a low yelp.

"I'll stop…" Neji began pulling out a little bit.

"No… Ke… Keep going…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

Neji kissed Chouji's neck softly, pushing in deeper. He felt bad for Chouji he wanted to stop… But Chouji kept insisting that he was okay. Placing numerous kisses on Chouji, Neji picked up his pace, receiving nothing but soft moans from Chouji.

"Chouji…" Neji moaned, pushing their hips closer together.

Chouji felt himself nearing another orgasm as Neji's swollen member continued to go deeper inside of him, rubbing against a special spot in Chouji. "Neji… Please… F…Faster…" He cried. "Faster…"

Neji sat up, grabbing Chouji's Hips he pushed in pushed deeper, making Chouji cry out sweet moan… Biting his lower lip, he took his let hand from Chouji's hip and began stroking Chouji's swollen manhood.

Chouji cried out, as a new wave of pleasure surged through his body. "Neji… I'm gonna… I'm gonna…" He cried.

"Me too…" Neji whispered Hoarsely. "Aw, Chouji…"

Chouji arched his back feeling his seed, spill on both him, and Neji's lower body. Neji gave one last thrust; letting his warm seed go deep inside of Chouji. Collapsing on top of Chouji, Neji landed a sloppy kiss on Chouji's lips.

"Chouji… I love you…" Neji whispered into Chouji's lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you to…" Chouji whispered in between breaths.

888888888888888

"It as been conformed Lord Hiashi, Neji was last seen earlier today with Chouji…"

Hiashi felt his rage grow even more at those words… _I will NOT let you ruin the name of Hyuga!_ He shouted in his head. "Very well, keep an eye out… I want him found and brought back home." He managed to hide his rage.

"Hia."


	9. Before i knew it this dream was all gone

**HI!!!!!! Long time no update huh? HAHA well yes i have updated, and don't worry, i won't take forever to update it ever again**

* * *

Neji held Chouji tightly as they lay together. He couldn't imagine a better moment in his life, he was here, holding the person he loved, and nothing in his life could compare to that. Not each mission he completed, not him gaining Lord Hiashi's approval, nothing. It was this, this moment right here… Closing his eyes, Neji couldn't help but smile. Because tomorrow, he would wake up and meet those beautiful eyes.

8888888888888888888888

The Next morning

8888888888888888888888

After having breakfast with Chouza, the boys went to the training grounds, and began their training.

"C'mon Chouji!" Neji smirked, standing in his fighting stance. "I know you can do better then that."

"You…too…fast…" Chouji panted leaning down. "I can't keep up."

"Yes you can!"

"Can we take a break please?" Chouji looked up smiling.

Neji eased out of the stance, with a smile of his own. "You're lucky." Neji walked closer. "I can't resist that smile." He kissed Chouji's forehead softly.

"CHOUJI, NEJI!" A voice called out from the distance.

Neji looked back to see Hinata running towards them. "What's up Hinata?" He looked at her as she stopped in front of them.

"Well, My father is looking for you." Her eyes showed worry. "He found out about you, and has given the elite guards of the clan orders to get you."

"What? What's going on?" Chouji questioned, looking up at Neji.

"Nothing." He looked down, giving a small smile. "Hinata, tell your father I will be home very soon, and not to act rash."

Hinata knew what he meant…"Okay." She bowed before running off.

Neji watched as she ran off, and could only think of Hiashi's warning.

"_If I find that you are seen with that pig, I will make sure he is gone, permanently."_

"Chouji." Neji whispered, coming closer. "I've got to go, But, I promise I'll see you as soon as I can okay." He gave a small smile, before kissing Chouji softly.

"Neji, please, please tell me what's going on?"

"Don't worry about it." He gave a reassuring smile.

"O…Okay."

Chouji stood alone, as Neji walked off… He wondered why Neji had to leave, why did Hinata seemed worried, and why was Hiashi getting elite members of their clan to get him? Once Neji was out of sight, he began walking in the opposite direction.

"Akimichi!"

Chouji turned around, to see an older man walking towards him. When he looked closer, He noticed familiar eyes.

"L…Lord Hiashi?"

Before He could say anything else, before he could even swallow his spit, He felt Hiashi's hand slam into his chest, he felt his heart stop, his body went numb…

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but like i said, no waiting for three or four months for an update ever again. Actually update should be up very very soon... Anywho, please review!!**


	10. Oh, i dono what to do

Neji ran into the compound, his heart beating against his chest. The run from the training grounds, to here, was far too much.

"Master Neji, Lord Hiashi would like to see you." A servant to the main branch bowed.

Neji gave a slight nod, as he made his way to the main branch's house. Once inside, he walked directly to Hiashi's office. Trying to catch his breath, he calmly walked into the room.

"L…Lord Hiashi, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Neji, where have you been these last few days?"

"Training sir, I've seen Hinata and told her to tell you about that."

"Hmmm, you lie boy." Hiashi stared coldly at the boy. "I know all about your whereabouts… And I know I specifically told you not to be with that boy."

"I… I have no clue what you're talking about." Neji tried his best not to show any weakness.

"Well, very well then." Hiashi gave a small smirk. "You are dismissed, and Neji…" He made direct eye contact with him. "You be careful where you go these next few days."

Once Hiashi said that, cold shivers ran up Neji's spine…what did that mean? Giving a bow, he walked out of Lord Hiashi's office, and out the front door. This all seemed to be weird to Neji… He had noticed that Lord Hiashi seemed to have an elevated heart rate, like his own… Walking out of the compound, he was met by Shikamaru's worried gaze.

"Neji, have you seen Chouji?" He asked stopping in front of him.

"Earlier." He whispered. "Why?"

"I've been looking for him for the past 30 minutes… And… And I can't seem to find him, I've been ever where, the training grounds, the ramen shop… I can't find him."

"Shikamaru!" Ino ran up behind him worry covering her face. "We found him…"

"Where is he?" Neji asked, before Shikamaru could answer.

"The hospital…" She whispered. "He's… He's in critical condition…" She looked up at Neji… "You need to be there…" She looked at him, she knew about them, Chouji told her about them the next day.

"I do…" He looked back at the compound. "I…" He looked back at Ino and Shikamaru. "I need Naruto…" He finally spoke, before he began running.

"Wait what?" Ino followed closely behind. "Why do you need Naruto?"

"Lord Hiashi has or elite guard following me, so that I won't see Chouji… I know Naruto can at least make a clone of me or something to keep them occupied, while I see Chouji…" He looked back at Ino and Shikamaru. "Go with Chouji, I'll be there soon."

"Okay." Ino and Shikamaru both spoke, before, running in the direction of the hospital.

Once Neji got to Naruto's apartment, he banged on the door furiously.

"Hold on, hold on." He heard a low voice walking to the door. "Meh what do you want?" Naruto opened the door. "Oh hey Neji, what's up?"

"I need your help Naruto, I need you to make a clone, or something, of me…"

"What?"

"You know, like how you did that one time, when you changed yourself into Sasuke…"

"Oh that… Umm okay, but why?"

"Please, just… look I need someone to walk around looking like me, so that I can see Chouji…"

Naruto took in a deep breath…. He didn't really want to know the whole story, but at the same time he did, but by the look in Neji's eyes, it wasn't the time to play mister detective. "Okay…"

0000000000000

Later that day

0000000000000

"Where is Neji located?" Hiashi asked looking at the guard that stood in front of his desk.

"He was last spotted at the training grounds my lord."

"Okay." He smirked. "Dismissed."

Hiashi closed his eyes, letting the smirk turn into a full out smile.

00000000000000

In the hospital

00000000000000

Neji held Chouji's hand tightly, as he stroked his arm knuckles softly. He's been in this same position, since he came here… Monitors, going off constantly, medical Nins running in and out of the room… His sweet Chouji, unconscious, unresponsive, and most of all, walking on a thin line between life and death…

"Chouji…" He whispered. "Please, please pull through…" He kissed his hand softly. "Please… I… I don't know what I'd do if I lost you…"

* * *

YAY I FINALLY UPDATED!!! sorry, but between school and the holidays i couldn't update, but here it is!!! please reveiew and i promise, no more waiting for forever (smile)


	11. About this dream and you

Chouza walked into the hospital room, to see Neji sitting in the chair next to Chouji, asleep… Walking closer, he saw that Neji held onto Chouji's hands, which made his heart melt.

Before he could touch Neji's shoulder, Neji lifted his head slowly.

"C…Chouza?" He looked behind him…

"Hey Neji." He whispered, giving a small smile.

"I'm so sorry…." Neji stood up offering him his seat.

"Sorry for what?" Chouza asked declining the seat.

Neji lowered his head… "I was warned…not…not to see Chouji, and yet…. I did… I had only thought I would've been the one punished…not him." Tears weld up in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Chouza asked looking down at him.

Neji kept his eyes on Chouji… These effects… they were the same when he had fought Hinata, and given her, her heart problem… He knew this all too well, meaning the person to hurt Chouji, was that of great Hyuga power…

"S…Some one…" He started out, feeling tears well up in his eyes. "Someone, from… from my clan…" He whispered the end…

"What?" Chouza came closer. "Neji tell me…"

Neji finally let the tears flow down his pale cheeks… "This is my fault… I did this to Chouji." He cried looking up at Chouza. "I did this!"

Chouza looked down at the torn boy, feeling his heart rip even more… "Neji…" He placed his large hand on his shoulder. "This isn't your fault, only that of fools… Now please, for Chouji and myself, tell me…who did this to him?"

Neji looked away, shame filling his heart. He'd be betraying his clan…He'd be disgracing his bloodline…. That's when he looked over at Chouji… He'd be betraying his heart if he didn't tell….

"L…. Lord Hiashi…" He whispered lowering his head. "I'm so sorry…" He continued to cry. "I was warned…. And…. And yet I didn't listen…but, I… I only thought it would be me who was punished…"

"Listen to me Neji… You didn't need to be punished in the first place… You are merely following your heart… You love my boy, and he loves you… No idiot should take that away." He spoke calmly. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir…" Neji nodded.

"Good… Now, I heard you have Naruto running around, posed as you… GO ahead and give him a break…" He gave a smile. "I'll tell you when you'll need him soon enough."

"Please, Chouza… I… I don't want to leave him."

"You're not leaving… Just taking a small break, okay… Just go, go to sleep, then come back."

"And if-"

"If anything happens, I will come and get you myself…" Chouza thought for a second, about this whole situation. "Neji, just go to my house, okay, that way I'll know you're safe, and you can come back out."

"Yes sir…" Neji replied, before turning and looking down at Chouji. "Chouji." He whispered, leaning closer. "I'll be right back, okay…" He kissed his cool cheek softly. "I promise, okay…I'll be right back…"

Chouza looked at the young man, tears seeming to make their way from his eyes… The sincerity in Neji's voice… The loving way he looked at Chouji…_that's the person, who I'd want you to spend your life with…_ He thought. _And that's why you have to pull through Chouji...._

* * *

I know its short.. but its all dramatic build up haha, anywho, please review!!!!


End file.
